Can't Fight This Feeling
by Paris Marriott
Summary: Songfic- Two friends realize they have deeper feelings for each other than they ever thought they could--I think you can guess who I wrote about.....Hmmm, I wonder who it could be......read to find out!(Reposted to fix some errors so please RR)


A/N: OK, I am procrastinating studying for my finals, so I decided to begin  
this songfic. I have way too much time on my hands, but at least writing de-  
stresses me! Anyway here we go:  
  
  
  
I can't fight this feeling any longer  
And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow  
What started out as friendship, has grown stronger  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show  
  
  
  
Ashley Spinelli saw her best friend TJ Detweiler walking towards her  
and felt butterflies in her stomach. The two had been best friends their  
entire lives, and knew each other like the backs of their hands. However,  
lately, whenever TJ was around, Spinelli felt a new feeling, something she  
never thought she would feel for her best friend, something---different. At  
first she tried denying it, but she knew that she could no longer do that.  
Spinelli knew she was in love with TJ, but had no idea what to do or how  
she should tell him.  
  
  
  
I tell myself that I can't hold out forever  
I said there is no reason for my fear  
Cause I feel so secure when we're together  
You give my life direction  
You make everything so clear  
  
  
  
TJ saw Spinelli and smiled. She was the one thing in his life that  
made sense. She could always make him feel better and always encouraged him  
to shoot for his dreams, no matter how crazy he thought they might be.  
Having Spinelli in his life was so wonderful, that he wanted to take it to  
the next level. TJ was ready to ask his best friend to be his girlfriend.  
'What do I have to lose?' he thought, as he walked over to Spinelli's  
locker.  
  
  
  
  
And even as I wander  
I'm keeping you in sight  
You're a candle in the window  
On a cold, dark winter's night  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might  
  
  
  
Spinelli closed her locker and paused, not quite ready to go to class.  
She debated whether or not she should cut, but what fun was it if she was  
going to be alone? She was just about to leave and go to class when TJ  
approached her, pulling her into a bear hug the way he always did. She  
smiled, returning the hug. He was the only bright spot in her life at that  
point. Ever since her parents divorced and the Recess gang spilt up in  
ninth grade, Spinelli's life seemed to be getting tougher and tougher. TJ  
was the only one who stood by her. She opened her mouth, about to tell TJ  
that they needed to talk, when he suddenly leaned over and kissed her.  
  
  
  
And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
And throw away the oars, forever  
Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor  
Come crashing through your door  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore  
  
  
  
'What am I doing?' TJ thought as he gently placed his lips against  
Spinelli's. He had come over to talk to her, but now the two were standing  
in the emptying hallway, kissing as if there were no tomorrow. He loved her  
so much, and he had took the bull by its horns and kissed her. 'She's going  
to hate me,' TJ thought, 'but I just couldn't help it. I had to do it.  
There was no other way to tell her.' However, Spinelli surprised him by  
actually kissing him back, putting her arms around him and pulling him even  
closer to her.  
  
  
  
My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you  
I've been running round in circles in my mind  
And it always seems that I'm following you, girl  
Cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find  
  
  
  
  
'Wow,' Spinelli thought, her mind in complete and total ecstasy. She  
could not believe she was actually kissing TJ Detweiler. The boy who used  
to eat her paste, the boy who she went through everything from puberty to  
SATs with. TJ had always been her support in life, showing her things she  
never even thought of, leading her down the path of a happier, although  
crazier life. He was the only one who made her happy, and she all she could  
think about at that moment was how wonderful it was that they were sharing  
this intimate and special moment. As the warning bell sounded in their  
ears, the two finally broke apart from their deep and passionate kiss.  
  
  
And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight  
You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winter's night  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might  
  
  
  
"Well," TJ said, blushing and staring down at the ground. "I guess I  
better head for class."  
  
  
"Yeah, I guess," Spinelli said, her cheeks burning like crazy. She  
turned around and began walking to her classroom, not caring that she would  
most likely get detention for being late yet again. All that was on her  
mind was that kiss she had shared with TJ. She approached the door to her  
classroom, but decided instead to go to the senior lounge to think.  
  
  
  
TJ watched as Spinelli headed off, still tasting the strawberry lip  
gloss she had been wearing when he kissed her. He hadn't meant to scare  
her, he just reacted without thinking. 'Man, I am so stupid,' he thought,  
his gaze following her down the hall as she approached her classroom. He  
watched her reach for the doorknob, but turn around and head toward the  
senior lounge. 'OK, now or never, Detweiler.' TJ told himself as he  
followed her into the lounge.  
  
  
  
  
And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
And throw away the oars, forever  
Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor  
Come crashing through your door  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
  
  
  
  
Spinelli sat on the brown ratty couch, thinking over what had just  
happened between her and TJ. She had no idea what was going to happen next.  
They had taken things to the next level without warning, and now Spinelli  
wasn't sure what to do. She jumped as the door opened hoping that it wasn't  
the principal catching her for cutting class. She looked up and saw it was  
only TJ.  
  
  
"Spin, we need to talk," he said, looking nervous.  
  
  
  
"I know, Teej, I just want to say that..."  
  
  
  
"Look, Spin, I am so sorry, the thing is I love you, and let my  
hormones get in the way. I took things too far without your consent. I feel  
terrible. If you never want to speak to me again, I will understand." He  
was about to get up and leave when he felt Spinelli kiss him again.  
  
  
  
"I love you too, TJ," she whispered, glad that the two finally  
admitted their feelings to each other.  
  
  
A/N: OK that was a one shot, I heard the song recently and thought it would  
make a good song fic. I only wrote it now to avoid studying for finals.  
Anyway, R/R, tell your friends, but if you can't say something nice, don't  
say it at all, as the golden rule says. Happy Reading! 


End file.
